tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Gyula Powder-Keg
'''Gyula Powder-Keg' is a blacksmith who crafts explosives. Biography Gyula was born a hunter without a family and raised as a gunsmith. One day, he received the gears from his mentor Djura, a legendary gunsmith and the so-called "Workshop Heretic" among the Nords. Shortly after Djura's retirement, Gyula succeeded the gunsmith and continued Djura's journey under the name of Powder Kegs. It's no secret that he primarily sells his firearms to law enforcement agencies, thus creates a connection with them. Whenever Gyula is conducting bounty hunting, the guards will often assist him. Personal Life Gyula is a person obsessed with gunpowders, he lives only for the sake of explosions. Unlike most hunters, he loves animals and he owns a pet white furred wolf called Sif. He's also a believer of Arkay due to his association with death and sacred life. Therefore, there've been records of him openly killing necromancers on sight without reason. According to him, death is already a mercy for his preys, compared to the undying arts used by them. As a well educated person who worked for both the church and law enforcement, he has sense of justice, cold but reliable, should any man gained his trust, he can become quite friendly and talkative. However, Gyula strictly refrains from chatting with women, he has no problem fighting, killing, or even spliting them apart alive however. Unsurprisingly, he has a tendency to target women at top priority. It was justified however. Gyula suffered from a severe gynophobia in his childhood. Since the day when his unseen family was claimed by a group of full-female bandits, Gyula could no longer interact with women other than fear, untrust and hatred. While he eventually overcame the said fear, a recent death of his ally developed the already twisted paranoia further, without the fear, what left inside Gyula's mind is a deep hatred and untrust to women, considering them as despicable as those necromancers he hunted for decades. Of course, he never goes for a killing spree just because of personal distaste. This resulted in his double personality. While Gyula's vow of celibacy and care for justice are widely praised by the Church, his method of bounty hunting on the other hand is often cruel to the core if a chance was provided. Nevertheless, he does not kill without reason. Combat and Skills His weapon of choice is his Gatling Gun. Gyula has a tendency to spray across the field with explosions he crafted, and can become overjoyed for stuff blown apart. Besides, most of his foes are often ended up cremated or dismembered by him if arresting them alive wasn't mandatory. This was due to his past experience of dealing with undeads. Quotes *''"If it ain't got kick, it ain't worthy."'' *''"Gunsmoke, blaze it."'' *''"This, is my gun."'' *''"Arkay be with you."'' *''"Stay safe, brother."'' *''"As you wish, it's no good to me trembling in my boots."'' *''"Go, I say. You have a whole night to dream."'' *''"The dead do not venture above, and it should stay as true."'' Combat Quotes *''"Now, polish it!"'' *''"In the name of Arkay, die! And die again!"'' *''"You must accept your death, your fate is sealed"' *''"So this is how it ends. Lifeless, just as how it should be."'' *''"Despicable hunter of hunters! Let us cleanse the foul street!"'' *''"Jealous are you? Unclean witch! Frail monstrosity!"'' *''"Of all the things you did, and now this? And you talk of this?!"'' *''"You still insist I should think? Then come as often as you like, I shall grant you another death."'' *''"You are no man? Which means you are not a living. Then die in the name of Arkay."'' *''"I must approach you, and hold the trigger, to show you how to perform this action!"'' Gallery TOB-Djura.jpg|Gyula Powder Keg CosmicHunterArmor.jpg|Cosmic Hunter Armor, Gyula's craftmanship Trivia *Gyula was based on Retired Hunter Djura from Bloodborne. *His personality was the polar opposite to Djura, and is more close to Alfred. *Gyula's past was a throwback to Ronkuu of Sonshin, who suffered from a severe gynophobia. Gyula is, nevertheless, the polar opposite of the said character, he shows no sympathy whatsoever. *His drawing was originally made for Djura in The Old Blood, the author changed his mind however. Category:An Era of Flame Category:Hunters Category:Mercenaries Category:Blacksmith Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Powder Kegs Category:The Old Blood Category:Half-Breeds Category:Cult of Arkay Category:Guards